dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 35
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 34 They sat in the middle of an empty barracks, having moved all of the beds out of the way so that they could sit in the middle of the floor. Goro poured them both some tea and they sat, cross legged. Chio's tears had ceased, but the look of shame never left his face. They had talked about many things since they last saw each other so many years ago. Goro: 'I will hear no more of this talk of you comparing yourself to that man. You have not shamed me in any way, shape, or form. In fact, I do not believe I could have handled your situation any better than you did. If it were me, I would have relentlessly hunted Jossu down and dealt with him with these up his very large fists. What you did was survive, Chio, and even thrived under your circumstances. ''Chio sipped his tea, contemplating what Goro was saying. He looked off to the side, looking at his silver oak leaf. '''Chio: This was all I wanted. Rise up the ranks, and command my own squadron against the pirates. As it stands now, I have taken down uncountable numbers of Marines, all the while fighting under the banner of a pirate. Goro: I would have captained a pirate vessel in search for revenge for what that bastard did. You did as I could not. You let him live, only to thwart him in the long run. You are a better man than I, Chio. Chio's eyes widened at this, staring up at his father, who held up his tea cup and gave it a large gulp. Goro: Make no mistake, Chio. I would have preferred that you stay in the Marines, but if your superiors were too corrupt or blind to see that you had not destroyed that Marine base, then it was right of you to take it upon yourself to right it. Rinji is obviously the friend you needed, when you needed him. I never doubted your innocence, and quite honestly, I glowed with pride when I saw how you had grown in your bounty poster. and gave a chuckle. Do you remember what you told me when you were just a boy? shook his head in response. You were training for boot camp when I came out to you to bring you water. You looked at me, tears in your eyes as your deep scars had not yet healed. You swore to me that you would be nothing like Runagai Kamlyn, the bastard who wronged you as a small child. You told me that you dreamed of becoming a good man, a strong man. If you needed permission to obtain such a title, consider it done, Chio. You may have become a pirate, but that has not deterred you from doing what is right. These words struck Chio at the core, and caused his eyes to grow misty once again. At that point, he bowed his head low as he sat before his true father, his hands firmly planted on the ground. Chio: Thank you, Father. he sat back up and looked toward Goro. But what does this mean? Are you here to fight us with the Marines? he looked around him. Am I supposed to fight you now? Goro: '''Giiihahahahaha! As much as I would love to test your mettle as you are now... Lt. Commander Runagai, no. I will not be fighting you now, however, it seems I will have to make an effort to defeat your comrades. You and I will meet in battle, but it is not now, my son. '''Chio: Oh. Well, I'm not going to tell you to hold back. Just promise me that you will not fight Daro Daro Usagi. That was when Chio saw the expression come across Goro's face. The expression that was the master of all sly, evil grins and a twinkle in his eye that made Chio uncomfortable. Goro: '''Oooohhhh? Ink-Blade Usagi, you say? My my, Chio. It seems you've become a better man than I had anticipated. '''Chio: Goro-senseiiii!!! visibly annoyed. Goro: 'Gihahahahah- ''The door flew open and several Marines barged into the room with rifles. '''Marine: Hold it right th--- Before he could even finish, Goro rose up from his sitting position, and towered over that young, low-grade Marine. His arms crossed over his chest, and he gazed down at all of them with very angry eyes. Goro: Yoooouuuu DARE to barge into this room, disturbing my peaceful conversation with Lt. Commander Runagai?! Marine: '''to profusely sweat as he lowered his rifle, and get to attention with a salute, followed by his wingmen. F-f-f-forgive me, Goro-san! We were looking for intruders that have been said to be on the vessels! I heard voices in here and-- '''Goro: '''And you see that there are no intruders! Mission accomplished, Seaman! Now get out of my sight! '''Marine: Aye aye! They wasted no time in vacating the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Goro grinned, a slight sense of nostalgia overtaking him, chewing out a subordinate. He popped his neck and looked back toward Chio, who was also smiling, remembering how intimidating his adoptive father could be. Goro: My son, I'm afraid it is time we ended our happy reunion. said this, and the weight of it wore on him, heavily as it did Chio. --- The entire front half of the ship was absolutely destroyed in their fight. They were now on the open deck, and causing more mayhem. All of the troops were scrambling to help, but Polatsu turned all of them away. He was bleeding from his head, and had many third degree burns on his torso and arm. Knave was not at all without his injuries, he was certain that he felt three of his ribs break, and he had horrible bruises all over his body, as well as bleeding on his face and head. Both of them faced one another down on that broken and splintering deck, both of them gasping for breath as they stared one another down, Knave was still in his hyper mode and deciding his next move. In an instant, Polatsu performed Soru, and appeared in front of Knave with his fists flying. Both of them met in brute force combat, the Marine's iron-hard fists colliding with Knave's. To the Pirate Captain's surprise, he was starting to lose ground. Knave was starting to back up into one of the triple-cannon turrets that was still standing on the side of the deck, and he made the mistake of looking back at it. Polatsu took that sudden chance and his fist smashed into the pirate's cheek, the rocks that had formed on his face did not shatter but it was hard enough that he could clearly feel it. Polatsu: Tekken Gurobu!!! flew straight at Knave's face, but Knave was quick to fly straight up into the air. Propelled by his hyper mode devil fruit power, he looked down and abruptly turned off the propulsion so that he was in midair. Knave: Naga Naga NOOOO!!! GIRU PIAAAAA!!!! a brilliant display of power, enormous beams of heat blared down at Polatsu over and over again! The Marine was quick to jump straight back as the first beam hit the deck, one after the other they came down and he was forced to dodge them. He was caught on the edge of one of the beams and he was knocked to the side, but quickly recovered to dodge the last beam. It was then that Polatsu noticed what had just transpired. He looked to see that the entire front of the ship was coming undone, and crumbling. He knew very well that this meant the end of his ship. He narrowed his eyes in furious anger as he looked straight up at the quickly descending Knave. Knave: Naga Naga nooooo GIRU BERU!!!!! both of his hands above his head and came down onto Polatsu's head with a horrendous smashing blow of heat! Polatsu: Tekkai GOZOU! BURUTO!!!! both of Knave's hands came down onto the Marine, he felt both sides of his hands go completely numb at first, with a horrible wave of pain coursing through them as he stumbled back. He looked at his broken knuckles, then he looked to see that Polatsu's upper body was covered in Haki that shined like steel, only hardened to the point of no movement. As the metal dissipated, the Marine clenched both of his fists as hard as he could. Polatsu: 'I've had enough, pirate scum! Now face my ultimate fury! Tekkai Gozou! Asaturo Kyanon! of his arms turned into hardened steel as he reared up for the absolute brunt force of his entire arsenal. '''Knave: '''Naga Naga NO! Giru Ransu! ''Before Polatsu could even come close to him, Knave's heat lance jutted forward in his path and stabbed Polatsu's right side of his chest, impaling him through his back and stopping him in his tracks. Polatsu's arms turned back to normal, and the lance dissipated. The two of them slouched, and Knave was forced to come out of his hyper mode, starting to pant something fierce. The Marine looked at the hole in his chest, then scowled toward the pirate. '''Polatsu: I need you to make me a promise. Knave: Eh? look. Polatsu: seeping out of his wound through his hand that covered it. There is an evil headed our direction. One that I swore to destroy with my own two hands. That bastard killed the most noble woman I have ever met, and now he aims to kill us all. Promise me that he gets the justice that is coming to him! Promise me that he will be brought down, and unable to harm another living soul! Tears very visibly came to Polatsu's eyes as he gazed at Knave, and the pirate captain knew that he was telling the absolute truth. Polatsu: PROMISE ME! Knave: I...panting. swear. It will be done. Polatsu smiled some at that, and then he very quickly collapsed onto his face, and when he did the front of the ship began to teeter, and started to fall forward. Knave: Oh, crap! ran quickly to Polatsu and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the falling deck. As he pulled him to safety, he noticed that there were several Marine troops finally coming to Polatsu's aid. They still didn't know that the ship was about to sink. This also meant that Polatsu would get the help that he needed, which was a surefire sign that Knave's mission was complete. He put his feet together, and propelled himself off of the ship as the Marines arrived, and he flew off into the distance. Graveyard of a Madman Part 36 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories